ang nakaraan
by jaceyrose18
Summary: basahin mo na lang..
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Disclaimer :- I do not own either Buffy or Supernatural, they belong to Joss and Eric. For pure enjoyment.

"Dean!" Giggled Buffy as she opened the door of the current motel they were staying in. Since they got out of the car Dean couldn't keep his hands off her! Turning in his arms she tapped his nose and looked to him moving her arms around his neck. "You are trouble…we're supposed to be hunting not…"

"Fucking?" Dean cut in with a smirk as he looked to her, moving his hands to her ass as he lifted her up, bringing her legs around his waist.

"You always put things ever so nicely don't you?" She mused tightening her legs around his waist smirking to him.

Dean laughed and stole a kiss off her and nodded. "Yep." He chimed before going into their room, kicking the door shut he smiled to her as he then made his way over to the bed he sat down on the bed, Buffy straddling his hips he smiled as he pressed a soft kiss to her growing baby bump. "You won't be coming on hunts with me for much longer sweetheart. You haven't got much longer left…" He told her lifting his head to look at her.

Buffy sighed as she looked to him. "That's not fair." She mumbled before grinning. "Sixty days left to be exact."

"I know it's not but having you and our little boy in danger? I could never forgive myself if anything happened to either of you." He mumbled before he smiled. "I know not long left..."

"And I'd never forgive myself if anything happened to you if I didn't tag along…so unless you join me and you're going to stop hunting…"

"I can't stop hunting." He cut in looking to her.

Buffy frowned looking to him. "We're not raising our son on the road…Dean you and Sam have been working separately for over a year…he's coming back so you don't have to do this. So we can be a family. A proper family. " She smiled and ran her fingers through his hair. "You deserve this Dean. We deserve this." She whispered pressing her forehead to his. "You said when we got married that when we decide to have kids that we wouldn't bring them into this life…we'd give it up."

"It's easier said than done Buffy…I mean you are the Slayer…you always will be. Just like I'll always will be a hunter."

Buffy nodded. "I know…" She whispered. "But we promised…you promised too. Whole reason for Sammy coming back?" She pressed her forehead to his. "I can't do this on my own Dean. I need you." She whispered. "I'm not giving birth unless you are there by my side..."

Listening to her he looked to her before he then sighed cupping her face as he pressed his lips to hers as he kissed her before he then pressed his forehead to hers. "I know." He whispered back to her before he then pulled her to him once more and held her close to him once more as he lent his head down on hers. "It'll take a while to get used to but i will try for you and i will try for our little boy." He whispered as he soon moved back onto the bed more, bringing Buffy with him as he kissed her head and laid back, pulling her down with him. "You need to be getting some sleep now." He mumbled kissing her head.

"I'm not a child." Mumbled Buffy tiredly with a frown as she cuddled into him, her head resting on his chest as she snuggled into him, her legs entwining with his as she let a small yawn passing her lips as she did. "And I'm not tired." She told him with a huff. She didn't want to admit it but she did need sleep. She was the Slayer. She was supposed to be invincible. Yet the more heavily pregnant she got the more tired she was getting. She didn't want to come across as weak. Especially to Dean.

Smiling down to his wife he kissed her head. "No but you are carrying one." He chimed before he then watched her nod off a smile on his lips as he did before he kept his arms tightly around her. His beautiful wife. Stubborn as always but his beautiful wife. Letting his own eyes fall to a close he let a small yawn pass his lips as he kept his arms around her as he slept.  
From the day he met Buffy he knew that was the one for him. They were so…compatible in so many ways. Sammy always teased him because it took him a while to finally buck up the courage to ask Buffy out, whereas normally he'd be all over a woman! She was different. And it wasn't for the fact that she could seriously kick his ass without breaking a sweat. Smiling to himself he happily dreamt of the time he met Buffy. He had gone to Cleveland on a case and he found Buffy in a cemetery, kicking some serious vampire ass. He was impressed from day one! As was Sam. Dean knew Sam had a little crush on her but the more time they spent with Buffy it was clear that Buffy's feelings were for Dean.  
His arms tight around his wife, happily resting on her baby bump he slept through the night, now and again he would wake up feeling the baby moving around and check on Buffy beside him, but happy that she seemed content in his arms he would happily drift back off to sleep.

Buffy slept right through. Normally when the baby began to move she would wake up but this time she just slept throughout the night, staying happily cuddled into her husband a soft smile on her lips as she did.  
As the sun shone through the curtains right onto Buffy's face, Buffy frowned hiding her face for a few minutes before she pouted and opened her eyes. Rubbing her eyes a little she looked up to Dean sleeping before she gently got out of the bed and quietly headed to the bathroom, closing the door quietly she done what she needed to do in the bathroom before coming back out. Seeing Dean still asleep she smiled to herself before she grabbed some money off the side before she headed to the door to go and get them something to eat. Opening the door she was startled to see a dark haired woman standing in front of her. "Ugh hi…" She mumbled looking to her as she looked her up and down, not sure what sure this woman wanted. Did she work for the motel?

"Is Dean here?" The woman asked bluntly, practically glaring at Buffy!

Buffy frowned at her before moving her arms across her chest, resting them slightly on her bump as she glared back. "Maybe he is. Maybe he's not. Who the hell are you?" She questioned looking to her. She wasn't just Buffy right now. She was Buffy Winchester, wife, mother to be and still the Slayer who wanted to kick this bitch's ass! Who the hell did she think she was coming here and demanding to see Dean!

"I'm Lisa." She told Buffy looking to her.

Buffy's face instantly dropped; as did her heart and she could have sworn she felt the baby sink too! Dean had told her everything that went on with Lisa. From the very beginning to the very end…especially the part where Castiel erased her memory so she didn't have a clue who he was or remember anything that happened. Yet here she was on their motel door step wanting to see Dean. She didn't know how to react right now. She felt like bursting into tears!

Waking up Dean frowned not having Buffy beside him before he looked up seeing her at the door. "Buffy?" he called sleepily as he got out of the bed and headed over to her. "Hey baby…" he mumbled before he then looked up to see Lisa. His face dropping as he saw her. "Lisa…"

"Hello Dean."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Lisa…" Dean repeated as he looked to his former girlfriend.

"Long time no see…" Lisa replied looking to him. "Probably due to the fact that you had Castiel erase any memory that me or Ben had of you."

Dean sighed as he looked to her. "I did it to protect you."

Lisa stepped forward, ignoring Buffy she slapped Dean across the face as hard as she could. "What gives you the right?" She spat glaring to him. "You had no right in doing what you did."

Clenching his jaw he glared at her, gently moving Buffy behind him. "You almost died. Ben hated me. I was doing you both a favour. It killed me having to let you two go."

Lisa scoffed. "Oh really?" She questioned looking to him, looking to his wedding band on his left hand before glaring to Buffy before looking to Dean once more. "You seem pretty happy to me."

"I am happy. What we had was a long time ago Lisa. I don't regret what I did."

"You never regret anything do you Dean? We could have been happy…everything was perfect until Sam came back. You had a home. You had a family. And now look at you. Got some poor girl knocked up…yet you're still hunting. Can't be all that can it?"

Buffy glared at Lisa. "You have no idea what you are talking about. I choose to be here. Unlike you I'm a hunter. I can take care of myself." Buffy snapped looking to her.

Lisa looked to her and laughed a little shaking her head before she then looked to Dean. "We loved you Dean. We were willing to do whatever it took. Even letting you going out on the road with Sammy and you coming back when you could. It was working for us."

Dean looked to her gone off. "You had moved on!" He shook his head. "Or did you forget the doctor douche you were sleeping with?"

Lisa looked to him. "I was moving on. But it was always you…when are you going to get that?"

Buffy scoffed shaking her head as she grabbed her jacket. "I'm not listening to this bullshit anymore." She mumbled slipping her jacket on.

Dean looked to his wife. "Where are you going?" He questioned with a soft sigh.

"Out for a walk." She simply told him.

Dean looked to her. "You shouldn't be going out alone Buffy."

"I can take care of myself." She snapped slightly as she pushed past them and walked out.

Dean was about to go after her but Lisa stopped him. "We're not done here." She told him.

Dean looked to her. "Yes. We are. Look I don't know how you got your memory back but frankly I don't give a crap. I'm happy with the life I have now. I have a beautiful wife who I love more than anything in the world and I have a baby on the way. I am happy without you. They are my family. Buffy's different. She's like me. I haven't got to worry about her every second of the day. You moved on a long time ago Lisa and I have moved on. If you don't like that then that's your problem but don't come here barging in on my life cause all I was doing was protecting you. You were better off without me and I still stand by the decision that I made. Go home Lisa. Go back to Ben. Move on with your life." He told her firmly as he grabbed his own jacket as he went out after his wife. He couldn't believe Lisa came here! It was bang out of order! Lisa and Dean happened a very long time ago! Shaking his head he headed down to the diner that was a couple of streets away hoping that Buffy had gone there.  
Entering the diner he glanced around and sighed not seeing her there before he went over to the counter. They had been in the hotel for a couple weeks so they were regulars in the diner. Giving a slight wave to one of the bus boys he frowned. "Hey Steve haven't seen the other half have you?"

Walking over more Steve smiled before nodding. "Yeah man you've just missed her. She came in pretty mad, she was going to stay and have something to eat but then she said she wasn't feeling too good and was heading back to the motel room. I offered to walk her back but she said she'd be fine…you guys have a falling out?"

Dean sighed. "My ex showed up." He rolled his eyes standing up properly.

"Bummer dude…take it Buffy didn't handle it too well?"

"Actually she did…my ex was being a right bitch. Just rubbed Buffy up the wrong way." He shook his head before standing properly.  
"Thanks man I better go find her." Flashing Steve a smile he headed out of the diner and back to the motel room. As his phone went off he pulled it out before rolling his eyes seeing Lisa's name flashing. Even though what happened between them happened a long time ago he didn't delete her number. Mainly because he forgot too! Ignoring her call he then headed into the motel room. "Buffy?" He called glancing around before frowning. Where the hell was she? As his phone went off again he sighed and rolled his eyes before answering it. "Look Lisa I told you to go home."

"I know." Sighed Lisa. "Dean I just found your wife…"

Dean's face dropped and went white. He didn't like how she just phrased that! "What do you mean you found her? Where the hell are you?"

"I mean I found her. Dean I think she's in labour…" She told him kneeling beside Buffy.

"What? No she can't be she has another two months yet!"

Lisa sighed. "Dean she's in a lot of pain…and either she's wet herself or her waters have broken. We're two streets away, there's an alley opposite us. Just get here. And quick." She explained before hanging up and looking to Buffy. "He's on his way…you'll be okay, just remember not to panic and to breathe."

Buffy looked to her. She was sat on the grass slumped against a wall. She was on her way back when she had a shooting pain through her stomach and collapsed. "Is it supposed to be this painful?" She whispered. "I mean…did you find it painful when you had your little boy?"

Sitting down Lisa nodded and sighed. "Yeah…thought honestly I had an amazing pregnancy. They say if you have a really good pregnancy then you have a really bad labour. But when you have that tiny person in your arms for the first time…you forget all the pain and you are filled with such love for this tiny person."

Buffy smiled a little. "That sounds kind of nice."

Lisa smiled. "It is." She promised before sighing. "I'm sorry I came barging here…I was just mad at Dean for what he did. I know he did it to protect me and Ben."

Buffy shook her hand dismissively. "Don't worry about it." She mumbled trying to ignore the pain. "Where's Dean?" She groaned trying to sit up a little; as someone approached them Buffy looked to Lisa before back at the stranger.

"You ladies alright?" The stranger asked. "You need any help?"

Buffy shook her head. "We're okay, just waiting for my douche of a husband to get here so I can go give birth."

"Oh you're in labour?"

"Just a little bit." She breathed breathlessly.

"Oh that's too bad." He mumbled before looking to Buffy and smirking. "Don't worry Winchester…we'll make it quick and painless for you."

Buffy frowned and looked up, as the stranger's eyes went black then back to normal, her eyes widened before she gasped as he lunged at Lisa with a knife. "No!" She shouted pushing Lisa out of the way, the knife going right into Buffy's arm causing her to scream out in pain.

Grabbing Buffy the demon smirked and kicked Lisa in the face hard before his disappeared with the bleeding pregnant Slayer leaving Lisa knocked out on the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

From the moment Lisa hung up the phone Dean was in a state of panic. It wasn't time for their little boy to be born yet. He was early! Grabbing everything he thought Buffy would need for the hospital he literally stuffed it into a bag before he dashed out of the motel room and dived into the Impala. Yes there were only two streets away but still! Buffy in labour? He'd have to get her to the hospital and quick! No way was she giving birth in the back of his car. He loved Buffy and their son more than anything…but there was no way in hell he was being born in this car! He'd done too much work to this car!  
Remembering where Lisa said that they were he sped off in that direction. As he drove around the corner and entered the street he frowned not seeing them, but seeing someone lying unconscious on the floor his heart sunk. He felt sick. He thought it was Buffy. Pulling up he dived out of the car, frowning seeing it was Lisa, her face covered in blood from where she was kicked in the face. He glanced around looking for Buffy before he went down and knelt beside Lisa. "Lisa." He called giving her a little shake as he kept looking around for Buffy. "Lisa." He called once again shaking her a little bit harder.

"Dean." She groaned opening her eyes to look at him. "He took her…" She mumbled to him.

Dean's face dropped. "Who? Who took her Lisa? Which way did they go?" He questioned. He was going to be sick. He could feel the bile rising up in his stomach.

Lisa just shook her head rubbing her face. "A demon…" She simply replied, her eyes closing once more.

Seeing her close her eyes again he frowned. "Hey I don't think so." He grumbled bringing her up into a sitting position. "Look at me Lisa." He demanded looking to her cupping her face so she could look at him. "What happened? From beginning to end."

Lisa sighed and rubbed her forehead. "I was on my way back to the bus station…when I got here Buffy was already on the floor clutching her stomach. I talked to her for a few minutes to see what had actually happened. When I saw she was in labour I called you then I sat and talked to her. Keep her calm. A guy came over. He seemed a little concerned and asked if we needed help. Buffy said no and then it all happened too fast…" She mumbled tiredly. "His eyes changed black for a few minutes…he knew Buffy was a Winchester… and he lunged at me with a knife but Buffy pushed me out of the way. He stabbed her in the arm and then he kicked me in the face…" She explained before looking to Dean. "I'm sorry I don't know which way he took her Dean." She whispered with a sigh. "It all happened so fast." She mumbled looking to him.

Dean nodded and sighed getting to his feet. "It's okay…we'll find her…" He mumbled running his fingers through his hair as he looked around for some sort of clue into what direction Buffy and this demon had gotten too.

"Dean…" Lisa mumbled getting up and looking to him. "I'm no midwife…but I'm not sure how much longer she has before that baby is born…"

Dean turned and looked to her. He felt even more sick now! His son was going to be born and he wasn't even going to be there! "Get in the car…" He mumbled going over and getting into the driver's seat. Grabbing his phone he dialled Sam's number before moving the phone to his ear. "Hey Sammy how much longer before you get here?" He questioned as he glanced to Lisa as she got in the car before he nodded to himself as he listened to Sam speak on the other end of the line. "Try and get here as soon as you can? We have a problem." He mumbled. As Sam asked what was wrong Dean took a breath. "Short version? Buffy's in labour and demon has taken her." He mumbled before pausing for another moment. "Okay Sammy, I'll see you soon. Bye." Hanging up he put the key in the ignition before he sped back to the motel room. Pulling up in the car park he got out of the car, Lisa following behind him he entered the motel room before he looked to Lisa. "You should clean yourself up." He mumbled before he sighed. "Cas." He mumbled. "I need you. Now." He grumbled as he sat on the edge of the bed.

Lisa looked to Dean before she then went into the bedroom to clean her face up. She could see Dean was torn up about this and she couldn't help but feel responsible. If she hadn't turned up and stuck her nose in Buffy wouldn't have stormed out and she wouldn't have been on her own. Sighing she closed the bathroom door and filled the sink up with warm water as she grabbed the flannel.

"Cas!" Snapped Dean once more before he looked up and sighed seeing Cas there. "Took you long enough." He grumbled.

"My apologies…I've been…busy." He simply replied with a slight shrug before he looked to him. "How can I help?"

Dean sighed. "Okay…one…you need to explain to me why the hell Lisa has gotten her memories back. But that can wait till later. Two. Buffy's in labour…slightly problem thought cause she's been kidnapped by a demon. I need you to find her. Now." He told him firmly. "Sammy can't get here for a few hours and I can't do this on my own."

Castiel looked to him for a few minutes but said nothing.

Dean sighed. "Cas please." Dean begged looking to him.

"I found her." He told him.

Dean rose an eyebrow, shocked at how fast Cas found Buffy but nodded to him. "Great. Where?"

"In an abandoned warehouse…about three miles from here."

"Okay…perfect. Now we just have to go and get her."

"I'm coming with you." Came Lisa's voice as she came out of the bathroom. Her face cleaned up but a little swollen as she looked to Dean.

"No." Dean told her looking to her. "No offense but it's because of you me and Buffy are in this mess in the first place." He grumbled grabbing his car keys. "Let's roll Cas."

"Dean!" Snapped Lisa before she sighed. "Look. You said you can't do this by yourself…and no offense to Cas but I'm guessing he doesn't know how to deliver a baby…the more distressed Buffy is the more distressed the baby will be. She's going to be having this baby pretty soon. You need me. I won't get in the way I promise. I'll just help with Buffy out of there while you deal with the demon."

"She's right." Cas told Dean causing Dean to glare at him.

"Dude. Seriously?" He shook his head before he sighed and looked to Lisa. "Fine you can come…but if you get killed it's your own fault. I'm here to get my wife and son not to be a baby sitter to you." He told her as he walked out of the motel room and back over to the car. Getting in he put the key in the ignition and looked over to Cas and Lisa. "Come on!" He shouted over to them. As Lisa walked over he sighed and looked in the rearview mirror, seeing Cas suddenly sat there he jumped a little and sighed. "Dammit Cas." He grumbled. "Why can't you use doors like normal people?"

"Because I'm not a person." He told him.

Rolling his eyes he then looked to Lisa as she got in. As soon as her door was shut he then sped away from the motel and looked to Cas. "Which way?"

"North. She's in the warehouse just off the junction before you hit the highway."

Nodding Dean put his foot down on the gas pedal. All he could think about was Buffy and the baby and getting them to safety. He didn't want his son being bought into this world in a dark and filthy warehouse. They needed to be in a nice clean hospital! And with lots of drugs for Buffy! His eyes locked onto the road the car was silent as he drove. All you could hear was their breathing. Dean was too busy concentrating on driving and thinking of what he was going to do when he got to the warehouse, Lisa was too scared to say anything and Cas…well Cas was just Cas. He probably didn't even know how tense the atmosphere in the car was at this point! He just kept his eyes locked ahead of him as he tried to work out Dean and his emotions at this point. Dean was silent and unreadable.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Oh come on Slayer! Can't be that hard to push a baby out! Hurry up already!" Huffed the demon as he paced back and forth in front of Buffy who was slumped on the floor.

Buffy glared at him. "Are you actually having a laugh? Have you actually given birth to a baby before? No didn't think so!" She breathed shaking her head as she clutched her stomach. She had lost a lot of blood from the stab wound in her arm but she refused to end up passing out in front of a god damn demon! She'd never hear the end of it!  
She felt awful. She was tired, in pain, her arm throbbed like man. Her contractions were getting closer together but she was adamant she was not giving birth in front of this demon or in this warehouse. "You know." She mused tiredly looking to her kidnapper. "When Dean finds me…he's going to kick your ass." She beamed with a lopsided tired grin. She blamed the pain for her braveness of back talking a demon in her condition.

The demon smirked and bent down in front of her and chuckled. "He's not going to find you Slayer. As soon as that baby is out…I'll be going and dumping your dead ass in a river."

Buffy looked to him. "You forget who you are dealing with. Dean Winchester always comes out on top…you lose." She whispered before shrugging. "And what makes you think I'm so easy to kill? Died a few times you know…and I'm still kicking."

The demon looked to her and smirked. "You think you know it all don't you Slayer? You think because you married Dean Winchester that you are invincible? If anything Slayer he's going to get you killed. Hell he pretty much has. He's got a very long line of enemies…me included. Everyone's going to go after you and your baby to get at him. Yet you can't see that. I thought by giving Lisa her memory back he'd go running back to her…but he stood by you and your sprog. And you'll be easy to kill because you will be weak and won't have the energy to fight me off." He chimed looking to her.

Listening to him Buffy frowned. "Who are you? Why did you want him going back to Lisa…"

The demon smirked. "Names Aslow…" He chimed. "And I wanted him to go back to Lisa because when he was with her he was an easy target…but with you? Oh no…he's even more on guard. But he loves you more than he ever loved her. Which I can now use to my advantage. You dead and the baby missing…well it'll kill him. It'll drive him insane." He chimed with a grin.

"So Aslow…tell me what Dean did to you." She mumbled looking to him.

"Oh nothing…I've just heard so much about him. And I kinda want to be Crowley's right hand man so need him out of the way for that to happen. And to screw over a Winchester? Well the demon community will love me. The Winchester's have been nothing but a pain in the ass for way too long."

Buffy rolled her eyes and looked to him gone off. "All this to be Crowley's bitch? Dude seriously Dean is not his right hand man. If anything he's a pain in the ass." She mumbled shaking her head.

Aslow shrugged. "Still…means I can kill two birds with one stone." Standing back up he looked to her. "Now hurry up and pop that baby out. All this waiting is boring."

Buffy shook her head. "You'll be waiting a while." She whispered. "My contractions have stopped." She lied looking to him. "Looks like baby isn't coming unless daddy is here." She shrugged looking to him once more as she stayed slumped where she was.

Aslow frowned and huffed. "God damn baby." He grumbled before he looked to Buffy. "I know one way we can get this baby out."

Buffy glared at him. "Touch me and I will end you." She threatened.

Aslow laughed. "Yeah…problem is you can't really can you." He chimed as he knelt beside her and examined her bump. "So where's the little guy's head?" He then questioned pointing around her bump.

Buffy frowned and looked to him. "I'm in labour…where the hell do you think his head is?"

Aslow frowned. "Don't be smart Slayer." He chimed before he moved her hands on her bump.

Buffy frowned and slapped his hands away. "Get off." She snapped.

Aslow frowned and elbowed her in the face. "Silence." He told her as he then quickly pushed down on her bump as hard as he could.

"Ow!" Snapped Buffy shoving him away from her. The blood pouring from her nose she looked to him. "Get away from me now." She snapped.

"Oh come on Slayer! Bit of pressure and the little guy will want out!"

"If you don't get away from me I will snap your arm in half…and then I'll snap the rest of you in half." She snapped looking to him.  
Aslow laughed as he got up and smirked looking to her. "He'll come sooner or later whether you like it or not." He chimed to her as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and began to pace the room once more.

Buffy just shook her head as she then slumped more. She was tired. Very tired. This demon was…well messed up! Wanting to be Crowley's bitch? Who would want that? Shaking her head she rubbed her forehead a little before she looked to Aslow. "Dude I'm hungry."

Aslow looked to her. "You'll have to starve."

Buffy scoffed. "You're a crap kidnapper. Least the last demon fed me." She grumbled folding her arms over her bump.

Aslow rolled his eyes. "I don't care Slayer. You won't be here much longer. Just hurry up and push the kid out."

Buffy glared at him and shook her head as she let a yawn pass her lips. Wiping her bloody nose again she sighed as she let her eyes fall to a close causing Aslow to frown.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Resting my eyes. Don't try anything. I'll still know. Slayers have a sixth sense." She told him.

Aslow shook her head. "Unbelievable! You women are all the same."

"Oh well. Should of left me alone." Chimed Buffy as she relaxed. Each time she had a contraction she was breathe through it best she could without Aslow getting too suspicious. As far as he was concerned she was asleep and her contractions had stopped! All she could hope now was that Dean was on his way! God he had to be on his way or she would be kicking his ass! He knew she wouldn't give birth without him. But she couldn't wait forever for him! Dean had to hurry up! Baby Winchester wasn't going to be waiting around for much longer! He wanted out!


	5. Chapter 5

div class="storybody defaultcolors" style="margin-top: 0.2em; margin-bottom: 0.2em; background-color: #f5f5f5; font-family: verdana; font-size: 14px; border: 1px solid #7e7d7d;"  
div id="storyinnerbody" class="paragraphs" style="padding: 1em 8em 3em 1em;"  
h3Chapter Five/h3  
As they pulled up outside the warehouse Dean cut the engine and looked up to the warehouse and sighed. "This is place is huge…how am I supposed to be able to find Buffy in there?"br /br /"I'm guessing by the sound of her screaming?" Suggested Castiel as he looked to /br /Dean's eyes widened as he turned and looked to him. "Why would she be screaming?!"br /br /"Well I heard child birth isn't the most pleasant and rather painful."br /br /Dean relaxed a little and sighed. "Well no it's not but I'm sure Buffy will be able to control herself…" He mumbled before he then got out of the car and headed to the trunk and opened it to reveal his weapons. br /br /Getting out Lisa went back to Dean and looked down to the weapons in the trunk. "How do you know what to take?" She questioned to /br /Dean sighed. "I don't." Looking to Lisa he passed her a gun. "Every other bullet is either silver or a rock salt bullet. Don't be afraid to shoot." He told her before he then looked to Cas as he appeared by his side. "Any idea what I'm up against?"br /br /Cas shook his head. "Looks like your average demon…"br /br /Sighing Dean grabbed a gun as well as a knife before shutting the trunk and looking to the two of them and sighed. "Okay…Lisa I want you to stay low. Cas I want you to stay close. If Buffy's in major trouble I want you to get her to the hospital okay?"br /br /Both of them nodded to Dean before they all headed into the warehouse. Armed with his gun Dean went in quietly. Cas behind him and Lisa behind Cas. Dean couldn't hear anything. He couldn't hear Buffy or the demon. His eyes locked ahead of him he slowly and cautiously walked through the warehouse. It looked even bigger inside than it did out! br /br /Shaking his head he put his gun down by his side and looked to the two behind him. "This place is huge…the could be anywhere in this building."br /br /Lisa looked to him. "Then we are wasting time." She mumbled. "Buffy's probably due any minute Dean."br /br /Dean looked to her. "You are not helping…" He grumbled as he shook his head and sighed. "I'm not letting my son be born here." He shook his head and sighed as rubbed his forehead. For the first time in a very long time…he felt lost. He didn't know how he was going to do this. He'd gone on plenty of hunts with Buffy. They were a good team! And now he was here to rescue her! br /Rubbing his forehead he sighed going into his own little world. He had to get his act together. br /br /"Dean." Sighed Lisa as she looked to him. "You need to snap out of it." She looked to him. "Buffy and your little boy need you." She told him. "Your family needs you."br /br /Dean looked to her for a few minutes before he then sighed and nodded. "You're right." He mumbled as he then lifted his gun up once more and armed himself as he then began to walk through the warehouse once more. He had to find them. Now and again he would look behind him to make sure Cas and Lisa were still behind him before he would continue to walk deeper into the warehouse. His gun raised high in case he needed to use it and quickly. The more he walked into the warehouse he could start to hear voices…well a voice. A male voice. He tried to listen out for Buffy's but never heard her voice. He thought the worse. Turning around he signaled for Lisa to stay where she was before he looked to Cas before he carried on walking to the sound of the /br /"Oh come on Slayer! Help a guy out will ya! Just pop the kid out already!" Huffed Aslow as he looked to /br /"Sorry Buffy's sleeping right now come back another time." She remarked. She was still slumped on the floor. The blood from her nose had dried up as was the blood on her arm from her stab wound. Her arms folded across her bump as she kept her eyes closed. br /br /"Slayer you are getting on my last nerves! Labour doesn't just suddenly stop!"br /br /Buffy scoffed. "Tell that to my body. This baby ain't budging yet. Not to mention it's not even my due date." She told him as she opened her eyes and looked to him. "Sorry to be a disappointment." She shrugged and closed her eyes once /br /Seeing that Buffy was okay…well apart from her bloody nose and arm, Dean physically relaxed and nearly thanked God that she was okay! And glad she was still pregnant! Labour or not she wanted their baby to stay in there for as long as possible! Staying behind the pillar Dean had to assess everything and try and get Buffy out of there safely! br /br /Aslow frowned at Buffy before he huffed. That was it. He'd had enough. "No way. Time's up Slayer. Had enough of your bullshit." He snapped as he went over and grabbed her by the shoulders and dragged her to her feet. "The kid is coming out whether you like it or not!" He boomed and with one swift punch to the stomach he dropped Buffy once /br /Groaning out in pain Buffy clutched her stomach as she fell to her knees. "You bastard!" She breathed as she clutched her stomach tightly. The baby was going crazy. Buffy could feel the tears welling up in her /br /Dean saw red. This demon was going to pay. Looking back to Lisa he nodded for her to standby before he looked to Cas once more before looking back in. As the demon went to go to kick Buffy his eyes widened as he came out from behind the pillow, aiming his gun at the demon's head. "Hey!" He snapped looking to him. "I wouldn't even think about it if I were you." He snapped as he slowly moved forward while Cas stayed behind and stood next to Lisa knowing Dean could handle the situation. br /br /Aslow smirked as he stepped and stood next to Buffy and looked to Dean. "Wow...wasn't expecting you for…well until I was long gone."br /br /"Step away from my wife." Dean told /br /Aslow held his hands up. "And I will. As soon as she's given birth."br /br /Dean shook his head. "No way. Get away from her now." He snapped as he stepped forward. br /br /Aslow smirked looking to him and shook his head. "Sorry man no can do."br /br /"You do understand I will shoot your sorry ass?"br /br /Aslow looked to him and smirked. "You think you're so tough don't you Winchester?" He mused looking to him as he stepped forward. "Look at you. You're shitting yourself. You think you'll be a good dad to that baby? Or that you are a good husband to her? She's better than you. Way better than you'll ever be." He smirked. "You should have stayed with Lisa. You were an easy target back then. That's why I gave Lisa her memory back. See if you would go back to her. Should have killed you when I had the chance. Maybe if I had a lot of things would have been a lot different. Hell maybe poor little Buffy wouldn't be knocked up." He chuckled and smirked. "Don't worry Winchester I'll be doing the kid a favour by getting rid of you and the Slayer." He shrugged a little as he stood right in front of Dean. "You still gonna shoot my sor…" He cut off and looked down to the knife sticking out of his chest before looking behind him. "Slayer…"br /br /"Baby Winchester says hi…" She breathed as she ripped the knife out of his chest and watched him fall to the floor before she looked to Dean. "I need to push…"br /br /Trying to register what happened for a minute Dean then looked to Buffy hearing her and shook his head moving his arms around her. "No, no you don't baby, it's too early." He whispered kissing her head. "Hold on…we can get you to a nice clean hospital with a lot of drugs…" He mumbled looking to her before he looked to Lisa and Cas as they came over. "How long do we have?"br /br /Lisa looked to Buffy. "How far apart are you contractions?"br /br /Buffy looked to her panic written all over her face. "I can feel him."br /br /Lisa's face dropped while Dean frowned. "Of course you can feel him baby he wants out and probably wriggling like mad."br /br /"No Dean…" Sighed Lisa. "She means….well when she told you she needs to push…"br /br /Dean looked to Buffy. "Don't you dare give birth in the car."br /br /Buffy looked to him, her face going white. "Dean he's already here! If I open my legs he'll probably fall out!"br /br /"Then you keep them closed! We need a nice clean, sterile hospital…I can hold your hand as you push…" He sighed before jumping a little as Buffy started to be /br /Lisa shook her head. "Dean that baby needs to be born now. He's ready. The longer he's in there now the more ill Buffy is going to get…get her to the car and take your jacket off." She told him as she headed back to the /br /Nodding Dean scooped up Buffy and kissed her head. Now he was shitting himself. Following Lisa to the car he looked to Buffy. "Please don't be sick in the car…"br /br /Buffy looked to him. "Dean…" She grumbled. "For two seconds forget about the god damn car!" She looked to him. "You're about to be a dad!"br /br /"You're right I'm sorry baby…I'm nervous…" he mumbled as they headed quickly outside. Going over to the car he looked to Lisa. "Now what?" He questioned to /br /Lisa looked to him. "Put her in the back." She told /br /Nodding Dean did as he was told and gently put Buffy in the back before he then shrugged out of his jacket. "What am I doing with this?"br /br /Lisa looked to him. "You're going to wrap the baby in it."br /br /Dean looked to her. "As you deliver the baby?br /br /"No you're going to deliver your baby Dean."br /br /"What?!" Came both Dean and Buffy's voice as they looked to /br /Lisa looked to him. "You can do it Dean."br /br /Dean looked to her for a few minutes before he sighed and got in the back with Buffy while Lisa and Cas stayed outside giving them the privacy that they needed to bring that little boy into the world. "Right sweetheart…let's get you naked." He chimed trying to lighten the mood so it would make him feel better and hopefully become a little less nervous. He was about to deliver his son! He was bricking it! br /br /Buffy looked to him and laughed a little trying to wiggle out of her pants. "Who would have thought you'd be saying that to deliver our baby…" She /br /Dean laughed as he helped Buffy take off her bottom half. "I won't be doing it again Princess…next time you can stay in the hospital for the whole nine months…"br /br /Buffy looked to him. "Next time?" She chuckled. "Planning our second child already?"br /br /Dean laughed. "Won't be happening for a very long time princess I can tell you that now." He chuckled and shook his head before he then looked to Buffy and took a deep breath. "You ready?" He whispered grabbing his jacket at the ready. br /This was it. br /They were about to become parents.  
div style="clear: both;" /div  
/div  
/div 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"Oh god…I can see his head!" Cried Dean as he looked to Buffy.

Buffy looked to him completely gone off. "No shit Sherlock!"

Dean frowned. "Attitude Mrs Winchester."

Buffy glared to him. "Unless you never want sex ever again I suggest you get him out of me." She hissed gripping onto the sides of the seat. "Now."

Dean took a deep breath and nodded to her as he moved his jacket down between her legs. "Okay baby, one big push and he should be out okay." He was in no position to be arguing with her! He loved their sex life! He certainly didn't want that to end!

Nodding Buffy pushed as hard as she could, gripping onto the sides as tight as she could she near ripped it! This was something she was in no hurry to do again! She was the Slayer…but this pain? Well it hurt like no other! She thought she'd be able to handle child birth…but honestly? She was struggling! How could women do this multiple times?

"That's it baby he's coming. Keep pushing." Dean encouraged as he looked to her.

With one final push, Buffy practically relaxed as she felt the relief of the baby finally leaving her. Leaning back against the side of the car for a minute to catch her breath back before she sat forward once more. "Is he okay?" She questioned.

As the baby came out Dean quickly and carefully wrapped him in his jacket to keep him warm and cut the cord with his knife that he always had on him. Remembering the birthing video's Buffy made him watch he cleared the baby's mouth and nose, smiling as he started to cry before he looked to Buffy trying to keep his emotions in control, but truth be told…he wanted to burst into tears right now! "He's perfect…" He whispered to her before he gently moved the baby over to her. They were parents.

Taking the baby from Dean, Buffy smiled before she cradled him close to her keeping Dean's jacket tight around him to keep him warm, smiling as she looked down to the tiny bundle in her arms, the tears welling up in her eyes. "He's so beautiful…so small…" She whispered gently running her finger over his cheek a smile on her lips as she did before she looked to Dean. "We did it…"

Dean smiled as he lent over and kissed Buffy's head. "You did it." He whispered as he looked to her with a smile to her. "We need to get you two to a hospital."

Buffy looked to him and nodded before she then looked down to their little boy. He looked like Dean a lot but with her nose. As Dean went to get out of the car Buffy frowned. "Where are you going?" She quickly asked looking to him.

Dean looked to her. "I'm going to drive you to the hospital?" He frowned. "Why what's wrong?" He asked looking to her.

Buffy shook her head. "No you have to stay here with us…" She whispered looking to him.

Looking to her Dean sighed a little before he then lent in and kissed her forehead. "Baby we'll be in the hospital in no time…Cas will be in the car. And Lisa will be too. Nothing is going to happen. I promise." He smiled to her. "Cas can't drive and if I'm not going to let you drive my car I'm not really going to let Lisa am i?" He kissed her head and then their sons as he snoozed in his mother's arms.

Buffy looked to him and sighed a little before she nodded to him. "Okay. But we have to be quick." She told him looking to him.

Dean smiled and nodded. "I'll drive as quickly as I can…though I may have to slow down a bit now we have a baby on board." He chuckled and got out from the back before he smiled to Cas and Lisa. "He's here…" He beamed with a grin to them.

Lisa smiled. "Congratulations Dean…how are they?"

"Well I think Buffy could do with a sleep and the baby is…perfect. Small but perfect."

"How early was he?"

"About two months…I'm gonna take them to the hospital now. Baby needs to be checked over and Buffy's still got to deliver the urm…well you know." He chuckled a little not wanting to say it!

"Placenta?" Cas asked as casual can be.

Dean laughed. "Yeah that. Delivering the baby was enough for me. I'll leave that to the experts. Now come on you two. Buffy isn't keen on me leaving her alone for too long. Get in." He told them as he got into the driver's side of the car and started up the engine. Looking back to Buffy and the baby he smiled to her. "You okay?" He asked softly to her.

Buffy tore her eyes from the baby and looked to Dean with a sleepy smile. "Tired." She whispered to him.

Dean nodded. "We won't be long I promise." He told her before looking to Lisa and Cas as they got in the car. As the passenger door was shut he soon drove off, fast, but making sure it wasn't too fast for Buffy to start panicking with the baby in the back. Driving to the nearest hospital Dean pulled up outside and got out of the car, grabbing the nearest wheelchair he then looked to Buffy and moved his seat forward. "Pass him here baby." He whispered before looking to Cas. "Cas can you help Buffy get in the wheelchair please?" He asked before he smiled as Buffy gently passed him the baby. As he stirred a little he gently rocked him and kissed his head. "It's okay little man." He smiled down to him.  
Looking up as Cas and Lisa helped Buffy out of the back and into the wheelchair. Once she was sat in the chair he then smiled as he gently passed the baby back to Buffy. "Here you go baby." He whispered with a smile to her.

Buffy smiled up to him as she cradled their little boy close to her. Kissing his head she smiled to herself. She never thought she could love someone this much. When she met Dean, the love she had for him was so overwhelming she never thought she could love someone else in the same way again, but looking at their son? It was a new love altogether. Her heart filled with so much love so this tiny human being.

Smiling down to her he then looked to Cas and Lisa. "Thanks guys." He smiled to them before he then wheeled Buffy and the baby into the hospital, looking for someone to help them. As they came to the reception he looked to the receptionist and smiled to her. "Hey…"

The receptionist looked to Dean and smiled. "Hello sir how can I help?"

"Uh well basically my wife has just given birth to our son in my car…he wasn't due for another two months…" He explained not actually sure what he was supposed to say!

The receptionist smiled as she stood up and looked to Buffy and the baby before smiling to Dean. "Congratulations. I'll see if there is someone available from maternity who is able to come down and see to your wife and son. Shouldn't be too long. If you'd like to take a seat I'll get right onto it. Your wife's name please?"

Dean nodded to her. "Uh Buffy Winchester…"

The receptionist smiled. "Okay no problem, take a seat and I'll see if I can get someone down."

"Thank you." He smiled and then wheeled Buffy and the baby over to the waiting seats and moved to sit down and looked to his wife and smiled to her. "You look like you could do with a sleep." He whispered moving some hair out of her face.

"Buffy smiled. "I think I could do too." She chuckled and smiled to him before she looked down to their little boy and smiled before she then looked to Dean. "Where are Cas and Lisa?"

Dean smiled. "You'll get a sleep soon baby I promise." He whispered before he then shrugged a little. "Probably waiting out with the car. Hopefully we won't be too long here…" He looked to her and smiled. "I was thinking about what you said…and you're right…bringing the baby up on the road is not a life he should have…and it's not a life I want him to have either. The only good thing about the hunting life is that it led me to you…but I have you. And now we have a little boy to think about. So I was thinking why don't we move back to Cleveland? Your friends and family are there…you already have a house there…it's kinda perfect."

Buffy looked to him as he spoke before she let a soft smile rest on her lips as she looked to him. "I think it's kinda perfect too." She whispered before frowning. "And it's our house." She told him with a smile before she looked down to the baby sleeping in his daddy's jacket and frowned a little. "We haven't got a name for him…"

Dean smiled to her before he frowned. "You're right…how could have we not thought of a name for him?" He looked to her and smiled. "That'll be the first thing we do when we get home…pick a name for baby Winchester."

Buffy smiled and nodded. "Deal…until then he'll be baby Winchester." She giggled and smiled to him before looking up as a doctor came over to them.

"Buffy Winchester?" He asked.

Buffy smiled and nodded. "That's me."

"I'm Doctor Evans…the receptionist tells me you've had a little surprise delivery?"

Buffy chuckled. "Just a slight one. Little man wasn't due yet for another two months. Well sixty days to be exact." She told him with a smile.

Dr Evans smiled. "Surprise indeed then. Well if you'd like to follow me we'll take you up to the maternity unit and we'll get you and the baby checked out." He told her with a smile.

Nodding Dean got up and moved behind the chair and began to push it, following the doctor through the corridors before they eventually came to a stop.

"There we go Mr Winchester in this room. Have a little more privacy." He told him with a smile.

Dean smiled pushing Buffy and the baby in the room before he then stopped near the bed before looking to the doctor. "Urm I didn't deliver the urm…placenta…"

Dr Evans smiled. "That's no problem Mr Winchester, sometimes it doesn't come out straight away anyway, I'll have a midwife check on your wife while I carry out the baby checks on your son." Turning to Buffy he smiled. "Please take a seat on the bed Mrs Winchester." Walking over to her he smiled. "Do you mind if I take him?" He asked before showing her the unit he'd be working on. "We'll just be by here." He told her knowing how most new mums felt about having their babies taken from them.

Buffy looked to Dean before she then nodded to the doctor and passed the baby to the doctor before gripping onto Dean as he helped her out of the chair and shuffled onto the bed.

Taking the baby the doctor smiled and went over to the unit and done the checks on the baby. Doing his length, weight and everything else he needed to do he then smiled to the couple. "Considering you were two months early he's very healthy. He's 5lbs 6Oz's but he's perfect." He reassured them with a smile. "I'll clean him up for you and then you can have him back." He told them as he began to clean the baby up, putting on a nappy and baby grow he soon smiled as he scooped him up and smiled as he looked to Dean. "Do you want to hold them while we check over your wife?"

Dean smiled and nodded as he took his now clean and clothed son and smiled kissing his head as he moved and sat in the chair next to Buffy who seemed like she could nod off at any point! As a midwife came in Dean watched them for a few minutes as they examined Buffy before he looked to them. "Do you need me to leave?" He questioned to them.

Buffy's eyes shot open. "Leave? Where are you going?"

Dr Evans smiled. "Relax Mrs Winchester. We're gonna have to give you a few stitches. Your husband and baby can just wait outside. It's not the nicest thing to watch."

Dean smiled to Buffy. "I'll be right outside baby. I delivered the baby I'm not stitching you up." He chuckled and kissed her head. "I'll be outside. Promise." He told her with a smile before he then headed outside the room with the baby. Seeing Lisa waiting outside he rose an eyebrow and shut the door after him. "Lisa."

Lisa smiled. "Hey, I was wondering if I could talk to you for a few minutes?"

Dean nodded. "Okay shoot. Buffy's got to have some stitches."

Lisa winced remembering that she had to have stitches when she had Ben. "Not nice." She smiled a little before sighing. "I just wanted to apologize. You were right…" As Dean went to cut in she held up her hand. "Please let me get this out…If I hadn't shown up and started shooting my mouth off Buffy wouldn't have gotten upset, she wouldn't have gone into early labour and she wouldn't have gotten kidnapped…I'm sorry. I was just so hurt by what you did I just had to get answers from you. It wasn't fair what you did but I do understand that you done it only to protect me and Ben. That demon gave me my memory back to trap you. And I'm sorry that I did put Buffy and the baby in danger by coming here. I can see how happy you both are and I'm sure you'll be an amazing dad. You always were a great dad role model for Ben." She smiled to him. "Tell Buffy I'm sorry too. I really didn't mean to come here to cause trouble." She told him with a soft smile.

Dean nodded to her and smiled. "Well…thank you." He smiled to her.

"Have a nice life Dean…and enjoy every moment of being a dad…they grow up too quick. Trust me." She smiled to him before she turned on her heel and left.

Dean watched her go before smiling down to his son and giving his head a soft kiss. "No girlfriends till I'm at least eighty okay buddy?" He chuckled and smiled down to him before looking up as the doctor and midwife life.

Dr Evans smiled. "All done Mr Winchester. Due to the baby being born premature I'd like it if you would stay the night. Nothing to worry about just a precaution we take with premature babies."

Dean frowned. "Can I stay too?"

"Of course. I'll arrange something for you."

"No need. I'll sleep in the chair." He told him before he went back into his wife. Going over to her side he smiled to her as he moved on the side of the bed with her and kissed her head. "Hey." He whispered with a smile. "How you feeling?"

Looking to her husband and son she smiled. "I'm good…a little tired…but…he's so worth it." She whispered with a smile to him.

Dean smiled as he moved the baby to Buffy so she could have a cuddle with him. "He is indeed…" He kissed her head. "Lisa's gone. She sends her apologies for everything that happened. She won't be bothering us again." He whispered to her with a smile.

Buffy looked up to him, resting the baby on her chest, smiling as he clutched her top she looked to Dean and nodded a little. "It's okay…she kinda helped." She shrugged before she then smiled down to the baby. "Our perfect little boy." She whispered.

Dean smiled and nodded. "He is our perfect little boy." He mused as he moved his arm around her and held her and the baby close, kicking off his boots he moved onto the bed more. "Doctor said we need to stay the night cause he was premature. A precaution thing they take." He told her with a whisper. "You should get some sleep."

Looking to Dean Buffy nodded and smiled. "I will…when I can stop looking at him." She giggled and smiled to him.

Dean chuckled and smiled as he stole a kiss off his wife before resting his head on hers as he gazed at their little boy. He really was perfect. And he helped bring him into this world. He knew that was something he was never going to be able to forget! Becoming a dad, apart from meeting and marrying Buffy, was probably one of the best things that could of ever happened to him. From this moment they had the chance to be a normal family. To bring up their son how they wanted to bring him up. Not on the road. With Buffy being the Slayer and him being a hunter he knew they'd probably still have to do their jobs of protecting the innocent. But right now? For them? The only innocent they had to protect was this little boy. He was their main priority and both knew they'd do whatever it would take to protect him.  
He was theirs.  
Little baby Winchester.


End file.
